Unexpected Love
by SecretiveWhisper
Summary: Phantom got sold into slavery when he was young after an accident. He got sold to the Manson family, for their daughter Sam. But when Sam leaves for a couple of years, will she feel something she's never felt before? Espically around Phantom? R&R! Cover by Jeanette9a!
1. Chapter 1

**STORY 33!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Phantom never had the best luck, no. He never had any luck at all.

When he was fourteen years old he died in an accident (He rather not say how) Because of that he became a ghost. He's parents told him that they hated him, and after that they sold him into slavery for spell casters. Jasmine, his older sister, tried to convince their parents to stop, But they didn't listen.

When he was in the slavery home, he drew a picture of a girl with black hair and lilac eyes. No one knew who the girl was, she looked around Phantom's age and that she was a witch. But that was all.

Phantom constantly drew the girl over and over, the girl started becoming more familiar in his mind within each day. The time came when Phantom and a few others went to the slavery auction, waiting to be sold.

After a while every ghost got sold. But when the director started to bid on Phantom, he got sold to a Manson. They said he was going to be their's daughter's slave.

Phantom wondered what their daughter looked like, he hoped she wasn't like her parents. The Manson were wealthy, that was a fact every person dead or alive knew.

But when Phantom saw the daughter, it felt like he knew her. She was the girl from his drawings.

Her name was apparently Samantha, but she insisted on Sam. She had midnight hair that framed her pale face, deep lilac eyes, and a warm smile. Phantom wondered how Sam was a witch even though her parents were completely human but her grandmother was a witch also.

Grandmother Manson says it skipped a generation, Phantom laughed at that, that caused him to get scowled at by the Manson parents.

Phantom was used to being yelled at and abused by humans, every ghost was. But every time the Manson parents tried to hurt him physically Sam stopped them, Phantom was grateful for that.

Sam was a talented spell caster, Phantom would admit that. Sam hardly ever asked him of anything, she let him be his own person.

When Phantom asked why, Sam smiled and answered that 'I think every should have the same rights. Humans, Ghosts, Animals. Should all be the same,' Sam said with truth sparkling in her eyes.

The ghost still sketched her, without her noticing of course. Phantom didn't want to freak Sam out with the drawings of her.

But that girl always stood tall and proud. No matter what.

After a while Sam had to go to a spelling casting school while Phantom had to stay with her parents and Grandmother. Sam was hesitate to leave him with them, but Phantom promised that he'd be right there when she came back home.

She smiled at him and gave him a hug, the to of them have gotten close over the time they knew each other. Sam left tears started to show up in her eyes as she boarded the bus and left.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to update this. If you can please read my friend's, DarkShade5221's story ghostly friendships! It's really good ^^ Trust me, I read it and currently waiting for an update! **

**REVIEWS!**

**Arrows-Tip - Thank you!**

**DannySamLover20 - I will!**

**NoOne's Twilight - Thanks, glad you liked it ^^**

**ReenaKanda - I will!**

**AJ - YAAY! ^^ Glad you liked it!**

**Sonochu - It was the prologue, I put the need to know info their. Chapter 1 is just what you need to know to understand the story.**

**Lily Fenton Phantom - Thanks!**

* * *

Unexpected Love

Chapter 2

18-year-old Sam Manson walked the front steps of her home, she didn't like to call it 'Home' since it never felt like one to her. She only called it because of her Grandmother, Ida and her best friend, Phantom.

Sam missed both of them dearly, she worried that her parents did something horrible to Phantom. But Phantom promised that he'd be safe, she hoped he kept that promise.

The young witch soothed her black dress, lifted her hand gently up to the door and tapped lightly.

Grandmother came rushing to open it. when the elder Manson opened the door, she smiled warmly at seeing Sam. "Oh, my Granddaughter!" Grandmother said giving Sam a hug, they haven't seen each other for six years. For once Sam hugged back, despite her gothic ways.

"I missed you too, Grandma," Sam said a smile in her voice, her grandmother rubbed her back before they pulled apart. "Umm...Grandmother?" Sam asked after a moment.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

Sam bit her lip. "Is Phantom alright?" she asked, Grandmother smiled.

"He's alright, don't worry." The elder said, Sam sighed with relief. It felt like a weight had lifted up from her shoulders.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course you can. I believe, he's serving tea for your parents and their guests."

The lilac eyed girl sighed. "Which guests?" she asked annoyed. Her parents always had the most rude guests, and she wasn't in the mood for them.

"The Sánchez," Grandmother said wincing, Sam groaned, Those were the worst. But Phantom was worth it, Sam wanted to just see him.

Sam walked, more like ran, out of them room muttering 'For Phantom' over and over. Grandmother smiled and followed Sam.

_Unexpected Love_

_Chapter 2 by PhanGirl135_

The midnight haired lilac eyed girl walked into the room where her parents and the Sánchez were chatting.

"Oh, Sammy!" Mother said when she saw her daughter. "Your back!"

Sam didn't listen to what her mother said. "Where's Phantom?" Sam asked, her lilac eyes scanning the room. Mrs. Manson scowled but regained her smile after a moment.

Mr. Manson motioned to the seat next to the Sanchez's daughter, Paulina. "Why don't you sit? While we have Phantom set a cup of tea for you and Grandmother?" He said trying to perswade Sam. Said girl scowled but sat next to Paulina, Grandmother sat on the other side of Sam.

"Good choice," Mrs. Manson said, she turned towards the kitchen. "PHANTOM! BRING TWO MORE TEA SETS!"

A 20-year-old ghost with snow-white messy bangs and emerald-green eyes walked into the room carrying two more tea sets on a tray. He was wearing a black and white tux with a green tie, you could see his ear-piercing when he set the tea sets out.

Sam's eyes widened, something was different. Before she left Phantom was just a plain kid, she didn't feel anything special with him except for the fact that he was her best friend. But now...She felt something different...Something other than being best friends.

"Welcome home, Sam," Phantom said with a smile as he purred her tea, Sam looked up. Lilac violet meeting Emerald Green. "We missed you." he finished, Sam blushed. Paulina crossed her arms and glared at Sam.

"Good afternoon, Madam Manson." Phantom said when he purred Grandmother's tea.

"You too, Phantom." Grandmother said smiling politely, Phantom smiled back. After the ghost refilled some of the Mansons' and guests' cups, he walked back into the kitchen.  
Grandmother nudged Sam playfully and whispered. "So," she started. "Did Phantom change?" Sam blushed more in response.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEWS!**

**ReenaKanda - Big time XD**

**Lily Fenton Phantom - Thank you! And I will.**

**ShadowDragon357 - My spelling checker didn't pick those up...**

**AJ - I'm evil, remember? And yeah! Phantom is hot! I had to get Sam to fall in love, Phantom is 20 so...Puberty is OVER XDD**

**Sonochu - Thank you! And no, your not tuff. You state your mind, and plus you didn't make me cry.**

**SamMansonRepilica - THANK YOU 3**

* * *

Unexpected Love

Chapter 3

* * *

After tea

Sam's Prov

That was two hours of my life I will never get back, I don't think there's a spell to get two hours back.

I grabbed my suitcase that was left at the front door and headed up the stairs to the room right above the parlor, my bedroom. I liked having my room there, no parents who can bother me, Phantom's room close by and Grandmother close by also.

My bag weighed a ton, and their was two of them. I knew a spell that can levate objects, but it only works on one thing at a time.

"Need help, Sam?" a voice asked me, I turned around and saw Phantom smiling at me.

"Phantom!" I yelled as I gave him a hug, the same one that Grandmother gave me. "I missed you!" I said with my arms around his neck, and his arms around my waist. I could stay like this forever...Wait! What?!

Phantom laughed, I felt his laughs from his chest. "I missed you two, Sam," he said as we pulled away. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Do you need help?" I nodded, Phantom grabbed one of my suit cases while I grabbed the other.

"So," I tried making some small talk. "How were the rents?" I asked, he laughed.

"Seriously? Your calling them that now?"

"Yes, now answer!"

"They've been alright." Phantom said carefully, he was hiding something. I could tell, and I'm going to figure out what it was. When we were little Phantom never told me anything that my parents did to him, he must be doing the same thing now.

When we made it to my bed room, he set the suitcase down next to my bed.

I really wanted to talk to him about anything, really. "Phantom?" I called out while playing with my short hair.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay for a while? I really wanna talk." I said, sitting down on my bed, he bit his lip.

"Sure, but what about your parents?"

"I'll tell them that you're helping me with something, your my so-called 'ghost slave' remember?" I answered him, he just shut the bedroom door and sat down next to me.

I put my head in the crook of his neck, and he rested his head ageist mine. I loved the way my black-raven hair looked ageist his snow-white hair, and the feel of his cold tan skin.

"Okay," I started. "When did you get an ear-piercing? I thought you said a guy with one was 'messed up in the head'." I asked him, I was curious why he got one.

Phantom sighed. "After you left, I missed you. And you always had a piercing since I met you so..." he said as he blushed red, I got one because of me? That's a sweet and stupid reason.

"So does that make you messed up in the head?" I teased.

"Shut up," he said jokingly. Even though he looked...damn, I don't want to say this about my best friend but...he looked hot. There I said it! Even though he looked h-o-t (Don't want to say the word) Phantom was the same person who became my best friend, and I was grateful for that. I couldn't imagine him being a player, even though it would be funny.

We talked for a while longer, until Mother called him down stairs for something.

It was late, but still people needed him.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked hoping that Phantom would say 'Yes'.

He smiled. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" I shrugged, smiling as well. "Goodnight, Sam." Phantom said standing up.

"G'Night, Phantom." I said with a yawn, he closed my bedroom door.

* * *

**REVIEW! Caps...**


	4. Chapter 4

**REVIEWS!**

**AJ - Thank you! And yep, I did XD It was sorta a tribute to you ^^**

**SamMansonRepilica - Sorta couple you can say ^.^**

**DannySamLover20 - I will!**

**SamXDanny - I hope you read more! Yep! **

**ReenaKanda - Both of them, yes. Lab accident, maybe .**

**Jaded Jimmie Productions - LOL! XDDDD**

**AmandaCharlene - It's the cover...Just when you click on the story, click on the cover...**

**Lily Fenton Phantom - Thank you and thank you! ^^**

**DragonRule - Thanks!**

* * *

Unexpected Love

Chapter 3

The next morning

Sam's POV

I sighed as I smoothed out my dark purple dress. I couldn't sleep at all last night; I was up thinking about how I was going to get rid of my school girl crush on my best friend.

I couldn't like him! I just couldn't! If he didn't like me back, it could break our whole friendship into little pieces!

Grandmother rubbed soothing circles around my back.

"Are you alright, dearie?" she asked with concern.

I nodded, not wanting to make her worry.

I wasn't quite sure whether or not I could tell her about Phantom... Maybe... She was the only one in my family who actually understood me.

A white haired boy caught my eye as he walked into the dining room, carrying a hot tea pot and some food on a silver plate.

Phantom poured warm tea in everyone's cups and set out some tidbits of food to nibble on before breakfast was ready.

Grandmother noticed me staring at Phantom.

She leaned in and whispered, "Is it about Phantom?"

I nodded, judging my tongue to be untrustworthy.

"Can we talk later?" I whispered to her.

She smiled. She already knew.

Meanwhile, Mother and Father shot each other the same looks before glaring at Phantom.

What were they thinking about this time?

* * *

After breakfast was served, Grandmother led me to her bedroom. When we got there, I instantly felt calmer and less tense.

The eldest Manson patted the seat next to her.

"Come on, I don't bite," she teased.

I rolled my eyes but nevertheless smiled and sat down.

"Now," Grandmother started as she brushed a strand of her greying hair behind her ear. "What's the problem?"

I could tell that she already knew the answer, but even if she didn't, she was going to find out...

"It's about Phantom!" I blurted, spitting out my words and blushing madly.

"What was that?" she asked, a knowing smirk on her face.

I took a deep breath. "It's about Phantom..." I trailed off and absentmindedly fiddled with my sleeve.

"What about Phantom?"

"Grandma, please don't make me say it," I said childishly.

She laughed.

"I know what you mean; I felt the same way about your grandfather when I was your age."

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

Grandmother hardly ever talked about Grandfather since he passed away when I was ten.

She nodded her head.

"How do you know if he's the one?" I whispered to her.

What if he was a one-time crush? And what if I ended up giving my whole heart to someone who may not even like me back?

Grandmother smiled and patted my hand.

"You'll know if you feel a spark in a kiss," she said with a slight smirk.

My eyes widened.

So wait... I was going to have to kiss Phantom to know if he was the one?! Talk about making a risky move...

"Is there any other way?" I asked, depressed.

The grey-haired elder nodded. "Yes, but it'll take some time."

"How much time?"

"It's a potion. You'll both have to be there to see how the other feels about someone close to them. But the ingredients are rare to find, Sammy. It'll take a while to find them," she said with a sigh.

Looked like I was going to have to find out how Phantom felt about me the old fashioned way just in case we couldn't make the spell work.

I stood up, dusted my dress off, and thanked Grandmother for talking to me.

It felt better to know there was someone I could talk to about it.

Now... Where could Phantom be?

The sooner I could start the better this would be.

* * *

I walked down the stairs leading to the parlor, starting towards father's private study.

When I was in the door way of said room, I cleared my throat to catch father's attention.

Father was sitting at his desk writing and signing some documents. He had his reading glasses leaning down the edge of his nose. The documents looked like weird... I hadn't seen those types of documents since we got Phantom...

"What is it, Samantha?" Father asked as he set his pen down and covered the documents.

I felt a little bit bad about interrupting his work—Father runs the Manson company that my great grandfather Izzy started. The company has grown increasingly over the years.

"Do you know were Phantom is?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I do. Why? Do you need him for something?"

"Sort of... I need to ask him about helping me with a spell I'm working on," I lied.

Father seemed to buy it, because he nodded and pointed outside.

"Your mother asked him to fix the roses outside. He should be out there," he said as he picked up his pen and resumed writing.

I ran out of the room.

"Thanks!"

* * *

I opened the door that lead to the backyard.

The grass was a healthy green since it was still early spring. It looked beautiful against the somewhat cloudy sky.

My eyes scanned the backyard for Phantom.

No sign of him...

I picked up some of my dress off the ground and started walking towards grandmother's servants: Johnathan and Katherine or Johnny and Kitty for short.

You see, when a witch finishes her training she gets two servants. While at the beginning she gets one, I'm almost done with my training.

Johnny was a dirty blond witch ghostly pale skin, he had green eyes and a gap between his teeth. Instead of the usual tux that the male servants where, he edited his (My parents are still mad about it, but grandmother let it slide) Johnny cut the sleeves off exposing the white dress shirt underneath, his black pants were turning white at the knees ad finally he was wearing boots instead of dress shoes.

Kitty had bright green hair pulled into a low ponytail, her skin was a greyish color and she had blood-red eyes. Like Johnny, Kitty edited her dress. She cut her long red dress all the way to her thighs, and she was wearing high knee-length boots.

"Umm...Excuse me, Johnny, Kitty," I started.

They both turned and stopped what they were doing.

"Have you've seen Phantom?" I asked.

Johnny crossed his arms. "Why should we tell you?"

I bit my lip, not wanting to tell them. Thankfully for me, Kitty glared at Johnny and scowled.

"Johnny! Don't be rude! She's not like her parents, she's like her grandmother. Remember?"

Johnny was wordless as he went back to fixing my parent's carriage.

The green haired girl smiled at me. "Sam, Phantom's just down there, can't miss him." She jerked her thumb behind her to prove her point, and I smiled back at her.

Glad to know someone else around here liked me.

Kitty sat down on the grass next to the carriage and started sewing Mother's dress with a needle and thread.

I walked to where Kitty was, the sun shining brightly, almost as if it was taunting me. I wiped my forehead with my sleeve. Mother would kill me and say it was 'unladylike' but I honestly didn't care.

A black and white person came into focus and I had to squint to get a better look.

Snow white hair...tan skin...piercing green eyes... Phantom!

I was so excited I started running towards him.

"Phantom!" I yelled.

Said person turned towards me just in time to be tackled.

"Sam! What are you d-" He was interrupted when I knocked him over.

We rolled and rolled, both of us laughing the entire time.

Being able to do this is with him was unbelievable.

He's always made me laugh when we were little, I'm glad that hasn't changed about him.

When we stopped rolling, I landed on top of something. I opened my eyes only to be met with bright emerald eyes.

Phantom blushed, I guess I did too since I felt my face heating up.

I smiled evilly and pinned him down before he got the chance to stand up. "I win."

"You snuck up on me!"

"Cry baby," I teased.

Phantom pouted.

"Cheater," he countered.

I laughed.

Both of our bodies were so close to each other, and I never wanted to get up.

The boy I had pinned down blew his bangs out of his eyes.

"Your heavy..." he complained.

"Nu-uh! You're just weak," I said back.

Phantom stuck his tongue out and I did the same.

We both laughed. I wished we could just act like this all the time.

I stood up and he did the same.

The green-eyed ghost grabbed my hand and intertwined my fingers with his. Needless to say, I was more than surprised at his actions.

Did this mean something?

"What are you doing?" I asked.

I quickly regretted it when Phantom raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong? We're just friends...right?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded but blushed anyway.

"Yeah, just friends," I agreed sadly.

Then it hit me.

I didn't want to lose the feeling I got when we were together and laughing just because of my maybe-one-time crush. But what if we could have more laughing moments? More...happiness? Being in love, boyfriend and girlfriend, would be the same as friends, except we would be able to kiss. Right?

* * *

**THANK YOU TO MY BETA: CrypticMoonFang **


	5. Chapter 5

**The amazing cover for this story is by Jeanette9a! GIVE HER PHANGIRL HUGIES!**

**Reviews~**

**CloudGirl13 - Glad you like it ^^**

**DannySamLover20 - I did**

**AJ - It's no problem! And yeah Lol didn't know I wrote that!**

**Lily Fenton Phantom - Thank you!**

**17Blanceri - Thank you so much ^^**

**MissAfrolatina - DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS BUT THANKKKKK YOUSSSS, YASSSS!**

**Jeanette9a - O.O I totally get what you mean, it's just that people see ghost as a lower life form and thanks for the fan art! **

* * *

Unexpected Love

Sam's Prov

Phantom lead me into the kitchen and let go of my hand, I instantly missed the feel of his hand ageist mine.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked, Phantom smiled and motioned towards the room we were in.

"We're going to make something!" He said smiling, I crossed my arms and shook my raven hair out of my pale face. "Don't give me that look, Sam." the white-haired boy groaned.

"You can't tell me what to do," I said childishly, "Any who, what are we making?" I asked, Phantom smiled and grabbed the recipe book off the counter. He opened the book right after he started flipping the pages, his tongue was sticking out of his mouth in concentration.

I laughed at his excitement.

"Ah ha! Found it!" Phantom cheered. He looked happy so as my job of being his best friend I had to rain on his parade...

"Took you long enough," I said, laughing at the end. Phantom rolled his green colored eyes at me.

"Shut up," He said smiling. "But where making..." he trailed off, shoving the book in my face.

My eyes scanned each word. "Cookies?" I asked, he nodded.

We used to make cookies all the time when we where little, sometimes even grandma helped up us cut the cookies out in neat shapes.

_Flashback _

_Sam's Prov still_

_"Can we use this shape?" I asked holding up a bat cookie cutter, grandma nodded while Phantom was covered in black frosting and holding a spreading spoon._

_I giggled as ran to my cookie and pressed the cookie cutter ageist the surface. Just as I cut the shape the white-haired boy put frosting all over it and on me also! I didn't know how I should feel, happy or angry? So I did both!_

_I grabbed some frosting and put it on his left cheek, I was giggling the whole time._

_"Hey, no far!" Phantom whined, grandma laughed and laughed just as my parents came in both shaking their heads at our behavior._

_Mom turned red when she saw the mess we made._

_"SAMANATHA!" _

_End of flashback _

Since then we haven't made them, so of course I was curious how Phantom got the idea of making them again. The ghost boy must have knew what I was thinking since he answered my question.

"I thought it would be a good idea since you just came home..." he tailed off with a sad look on his face. "But if you don't want to do it-" he just as he got interrupted by me.

"Of course I want to do it!" I yelled, Phantom beamed and handed me an apron to put on. I accepted it and tied it around my waist, Phantom did the same.

I couldn't help but smiling thinking about what we'll be doing next. "Ready?" I asked Phantom while he was getting the ingredients out, he nodded.

Why was he using ingredients? he knew I could just poof the cookies up, I asked him just that.

"Come on, Sam! You can't use magic for everything," he said, that still didn't convince me.

"Your only saying that since your ghost powers didn't kick in yet," I said crossing my arms, it was true ghost's get there powers later than witches that's why ghost's were servants, they couldn't fight back until they get their powers.

Phantom ignored me and set the ingredients out of the counter, he motioned towards them. "We're doing this the old fashion way, okay?" the boy asked me, I nodded and a picked up an egg, threw it up in the air and caught it.

"Show off,"

"Whatever, let's get started!"

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
